User blog:IalocinnicolaI/Command and Conquer presents: Right Alert
Command and Conquer presents: Right Alert i''s a fan-made mod for ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge ''as based on the mind of someone named as Dokdopolis and this mod also recycles numbers of old units coming from the RA2 expansion. But the said mod talks it all, as ''Red Alert ''fights Soviets (communists) hence the name, ''Right Alert fights those found across continental Europe and the rest of the Nordic countries (plus that of Iceland and Turkey so does non-E.U. Switzerland but not for the UK too) in real life but also, today. Like those of conservatives/right-wingers/libertarians (classical liberals) to which they contain people who are notable from that system/belief such as Matteo Salvini, Andrej Babis, Andrzej Duda, Viktor Orban, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Sebastian Kurz, Geert Wilders, those of Germany's AfD, Sweden's SD and AfS, Spain's Podemos, France's FN plus Marine Le Pen, Belgium's Vlaams Belang, Greece's Golden Dawn, others that not yet known to some (regardless of gender) and so does their mentor, Vladimir Putin.but also those who are beyond continental Europe (mostly they are deeply overrated and relevant) like Donald Trump, Nigel Farage, Steve Bannon, David Duke, Jair Bolsonaro, Narendra Modi, Xi Jinping, Kim Jong-un, Shinizo Abe, Bashar al-Assad, Sebastian Pinera, Sarah Palin, Julian Assange and more. It begins with the Allied European Union planning a boot camp around one of Belgium, France or Germany's forests (similar to the tenth Allied mission in base RA2 and the second Soviet mission in YR but they are snowy while in the mod i think of was covered in green and has no sun) like in the base RA2 where the idea stems on the Allied commander starts a training to prepare for a Soviet invasion of the U.S. and their deep allies beyond of it, while in the mod i mentioned by myself was about the E.U. commander (regards of gender but for me its like Tanya hence female because the rest of continental Europe should snatch what the Anglosphere does hence rhe likes of #MeToo, #TimesUp, etc.) planning an exercise on preparing against a Russian-led populist (conservative/right wing as said before) attack over continental Europe, starting maybe in Brussels (the center of the E.U.) or Strasbourg (the center of the European Parliament)... For example, the first Allied mission (as the E.U.) is a cross between the first RA2 Allied mission and those found on YR (but centered in the U.S. instead) and the strategy of that mission is to put a chaotic end on the populist forces led by Russia's Putin and their pupils because remember for your thinking that Putin is one of those goons who made the rest of continental Europe like a mix between the Dark Ages, World War II, the rest of the Cold War, Yugoslav War and that conflict of Ukraine and that became the cornerstones of what happened to some countries across the said region (not even those relevants such as the UK too with Brexit, the U.S. with Trump, Chile with Pinera and Brazil with some lovechild of some Portuguese royal named Bolsonaro)... Enjoy, sorry for my words so does my grammar though... - ''Donghaepolis '' Category:Blog posts